Corn Sky Wiki
Welcome to the Corn Sky Wiki Welcome to Corn Sky Wiki, a wiki about my penguin Corn Sky from the virtual world of Club Penguin. (Usually the wiki focuses on Club Penguin, but also focuses on other stuff besides that.) I will sometimes create some funny pages or weird pages on the wiki, whenever I sometimes make a funny page, I will also name that page a funny name. So anyways, SpongeBob SquarePants is the wiki's mascot. Before editing, please read the rules. I am also trying to work on making the Corn Sky Wiki better with more pages, photos, etc. On the wiki, I may roleplay as Corn Sky sometimes. For example: Corn Sky is trying to make the wiki better. Oh, and one more thing, have fun editing here! '--North Aurora (talk). Last signed on: 23:55, February 25, 2014. (UTC).' (This wiki is rated PG). For more information about the wiki rating, click here. (SpongeBob SquarePants is the wiki's mascot). Pages This section is a list of all the pages on the wiki. This is more easier than searching all over the wiki. Here is a list of all the wiki pages: Corn Sky Wiki, Archer, Google Maps, Hall Monitor, Redding, Prehistoric Online, Po the Panda, Original, Aurora, Featured Image, Eggo, Barney, Harlem, Club Penguin, Club Penguin Home Entertainment, SpongeBob Moves In, Corn Sky, North Aurora, Apple Jacks, Ammaro, Diary of a Wimpy Kid, Kmart and Walmart, Food and Drinking, Online Info, Angelica and Angelina, Angelina, 7-Up and Sprite, All Bran, Blossom, Barack Obama, Assorted Cereal, Cereal, Water, Cinnamon Jacks, Cheerios, Cinnamon Toast Crunch, Nickelodeon, Club Penguin Island, Cocoa Puffs, Walmart, Poptropica, Corny, Crispix, Coupons, Cruising, Walt Disney, September 11, You Choose: Ideas!, Renuzit, Cookie Crisp, Corn Flakes, Corn Pops, Pinkie, Bailee, 2001-2011, Photo of the day, Raid, Fiber One, Snuggle (laundry brand), Cocoa Krispies, Club Penguin App, Corn Sky Wiki Test, Weekly Polls, Dubstep, Curious George, General Mills, Herbert P. Bear Esquire, Dora the Explorer, Favorite, Frosted Cheerios, Froot Loops, Frosted Flakes, Frosted Cheerios and Frosted Flakes, Wiki Events, Magenta, Jungly, Corn Sky Tracker, Air Wick, Fun Trivia, Friend, Greenflake, Happy Harmonies, Loading, Elmo, Buttercup, Grumpypuffle, Woodman's Food Markets, Double Oreo, Honey Nut Cheerios, iPad, McDonald's, Apple Jack and Apple Jacks, Honey Smacks, Corn Sky's Igloo, Jose, Kipper, Scrubbing Bubbles, Shout, Job Openings, INCORRECT KICK!, Krave, Live Puffles, Lols, Lucky Charms, Codes, Club Penguin Mascots, Lolz, Windex, Immo, Air Conditioning, YouTube, Walking, Music, Facebook, Febreze, Opposite Day, Mickey and Bosko, Run (game), Max and Ruby, Trix, Mini-Wheats, Mood, Post (cereal brand), Mellow, Movie Studios, Randall, My Puffle's Genders, My Takings, More Wikis, What is this?, My Roads, Shrek, Cinnamon, Paw Patrol, Tom and Jerry Tales, Ziploc, Malls, Penguin, SC Johnson, Other Accounts, Protests, Pony and Unicorn, Lysol, Puffle Food, Puffle, Puffin and Puffle, OFF!, Rabbids Invasion, Rabbid and Rabbit, Puffleman, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Randomless-ness, Aorr, Raisin Bran, Glade (puffle), Reese's Puffs, Recycle Plz, Rice Krispies, Reporting, Rory the Construction Worker, Romantic, Scooby-Doo, Sesame Workshop, Sour Punch and Sour Patch, Sophie and Sophia, SpongeBob SquarePants, Special K, Stoplights, Froot Loops (puffle), Map Drawings, Sam & Cat, Spring and Maple, Tanner and Kane, One, Tartans, Glade, Cartoons, Powered, Tom & Jerry Babies, Pookie, The Smurfs, Tom & Jerry Speak, The Happy Harmonied, Clorox, Streets, Thursday, Treasure Me!, Honey Comb, Tom & Jerry Kids, Puffs, Oxi-Clean, Smurfs Village App, Tom and Jerry, Photo of the day (gallery), Winchell, Club Puffle, PH (Puffle Handler), Twitter, Air Fresheners, Legend, Golden Grahams, Club Penguin Radio, Pookie Shop, Puffle Protection Program, Nickelodeon Funny Rules, Streamwood, Pets, References, Usernames, Fruity Pebbles, Cocoa Pebbles, Grocery Shopping, Peppa Pig, Vehicles, Joke of the day, Flippr, Sour Patch Kids, Gant, List of Jokes, Dog, Walmart and Walgreens. Current & upcoming events One year anniversary of the Rabbids Invasion TV Show and Corn Sky Wiki. July 24 - August 14, 2014. User of the week Every week I will be posting users here for helping out, being kind to other users, or picked by random. Featured User: North Aurora! Article of the week Every week I will be posting articles here for being most popular, got lots of votes, or picked by random. Featured Article: Glade! External Links This section provides all the main external links on the wiki. Some of these links will sometimes help you meet Corn Sky outside of Wikia. (Note: All these links are sites Corn Sky usually visits.) Click here to find out how to add him on other sites. Click here for the full list of all the external links on the wiki. Here are the list of the main external links on the wiki: #Clubpenguin.com #Poptropica.com #Googlemaps.com #clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/special:chat #tomandjerrykidsshow.wikia.com/ #Glade.com. ---- Featured Image This is the featured image, which changes photos weekly at 00:00 UTC time every Thursday. Here is this week's photo: Corn Sky Tracker This section is similar to the external links section but it will let you know which site Corn Sky is currently on. This tracker will update occasionally to help you find and meet Corn Sky on any of the external links. (NOTE: I would not recommend looking on sites such as Glade, because it is not a virtual world.) For more information about the Corn Sky Tracker, please click here. Square: Red, SITE: N/A, SERVER: N/A. Wiki Mascot/Video Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring on Wikia's Video Library.